Snow's Angel
by Pilikita y Kororito
Summary: Los sueños nos dicen mucho. Un sueño le insistía a Ren que debía buscar a alguien y por azares del destino llegó al norte de Japón, donde encontro lo que tanto buscaba... Shonen ai: HoroXRen TERMINADO
1. Mi sueño

**Hola a todos!!! Este fic quien sabe como me inspire, pero lo mas seguro es que haya sido por tanto soñar con sexo XD ya debo dejar mis perversiones (con cada locura que sueño Oo debo dejar la sobredosis) no, ToT no puedo dejar de ser adicta... pero pronto veré a mi psiquiatra u.u... pues ojala les guste el fic. ****Shonen ai: HoroXRen**

**

* * *

**

**Snow's Angel**

Un bello paisaje cubierto de nieve... montañas... muchas montañas

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?... no s

A lo lejos hay una silueta

"¿Quién será? Voy a averiguarlo"

Árboles... más árboles, todo acompañado de una triste melodía que me llega al corazón

"¿Qué estoy buscando? ¿A quién estoy buscando?"

"¿buscabas algo?"

"no lo sé, ¿tú quién eres?"

"ya nos habíamos conocido antes... ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"no, yo no soy de aquí, no sé que estoy haciendo aqu

"estabas buscándome"

"¿A ti? Pero si no te conozco"

"si me conoces, habíamos estado juntos"

"¡No!"

"está bien, pero estabas buscándome, necesito tu compañía"

"pero..."

"nos vemos"

Montañas, incontables montañas abarcaban el magnífico panorama. En el aire frío se respiraba una agradable tranquilidad. Tal vez la razón de tan inesperado decisión sea ridícula, aún así, unas vacaciones de invierno al norte de Japón no hacían mal a nadie, ya necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Todavía seguía analizando el motivo por el cual había llegado a ese preciso lugar: un sueño.

Desde que tiene memoria había estado soñando prácticamente lo mismo aunque con variantes. Jamás le había tomado importancia a un tonto sueño, siempre pasó desapercibido aquel detalle por que nunca lo perturbó, en sí, el sueño era hasta relajador pero... últimamente sentía insistencia, la necesidad de descubrir su significado y ahí estaba...

Nieve, nieve alrededor, montañas que me resguardaban

"¿Qué busco? ¿A quién estoy buscando? Mmm... Eso ya no importa"

"¿A quién estás buscando?"

"¿Eh? Eso... ni yo mismo lo s

"creo que es a m

"pero... ¿Quién eres?"

"tú lo sabes"

"no, no te conozco... ¿Quién eres?"

"¿Ya me olvidaste?"

"sinceramente jamás te había visto"

"me lo esperaba... cuídate"

"oye espera"

"adiós"...

Era frecuente soñar con el mismo paisaje que ahora mismo contemplaba, pero en los últimos días sentía desesperación, era urgente, una necesidad saber que es lo que le quería decir el sueño que tanto le insistía; ya estaba en el lugar de su sueño... ¿Y ahora qué? Quizá le estaba dando mucha prioridad a un sueño, era mejor relajarse un poco... disfrutar...

Había terminado de instalar todas sus cosas en la cabaña que no tenía mucho que había comprado, ¡Vaya! Hasta donde lo había llevado un inútil sueño, no teniendo más que hacer guardó algunas cosas que le fueran necesarias para su recorrido en su mochila y se echó a andar. Se encontraba explorando las cercanías, hasta introducirse a un bosque cuando, escuchó un ruido, no le tomó en cuenta creyendo que era algún animalillo del entorno. Siguió paseando admirándose de la belleza natural, luego de caminar un tramo llegó a un claro donde se encontraba un lago congelado, quedó maravillado con la majestuosidad del lago y sintió de repente el deseo de patinar pero... en primera, ni sabía patinar; en segunda, ni tenía patines... descartó la posibilidad de ser patinador. Se acercó a la orilla del lago cuando del otro extremo divisó una figura, se le hizo curioso encontrarse con alguien en aquel sitio tan solitario y decidió acercarse para conocerlo pero... pudo ver como la persona se alejaba rápidamente, la huída solo lo motivó a seguirlo y comenzó a correr detrás de la persona, corrió y corrió hasta que se le había perdido de vista, resignándose de inmediato a encontrarlo cuando oyó a sus espaldas una voz...

- ¿A quién buscas?

- ¿Mmm? -. Volteó para encontrarse con un joven un poco más alto que él, al que calculó de su misma edad, además de la vestimenta para el frío cargaba puestos unos googles que le impedían ver sus ojos.

- no, no buscaba a nadie... bueno, estaba siguiendo...

- a mí ¿Qué deseas?

- ¿Eh? No, nada, solo quería conocerte, perdona si te incomode

- no te preocupes ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

- si no te molesta

- claro que no me molesta, por eso te estoy invitando, sígueme

Estaba sorprendido por él mismo, aquel joven extraño lo había invitado a su casa y ni siquiera lo conocía y había aceptado sin chistar, pero sin duda, podía sentir algo especial... cuando lo vio pudo sentir... no sabría describirlo... un sentimiento diferente a cualquiera que haya experimentado antes; por primera vez sintió confianza ciega hacia alguien que jamás había visto, era algo nuevo para él, extraño pero agradable. Había estado pensando hasta que se dio cuenta que el joven le hablaba

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- ¿Hm? Bueno...

Observó detenidamente la vivienda, era humilde pero acogedora, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el joven de espaldas, estaba intrigado: ¿Por qué un joven totalmente desconocido para él lo invitaría a su casa? Pronto lo sabría.

- toma... es chocolate, espero que te guste

- claro, oye, quisiera saber...

- vivo solo y necesitaba compañía, por eso te invite a mi casa

- ¡Ah! Ya sabías de mi interrogatorio je, yo igual estaba solo... por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Horokeu

- ah... mi nombre es Ren, mucho gusto -. Con educación le extendió la mano para saludarlo pero se quedó esperando, el muchacho solo tomó su taza y sorbió despreocupadamente.

- eh... ¿Por qué no te quitas esos googles? No puedes ver bien por que acabo de extenderte la mano y...

- mmm -. El joven un poco apenado extendió la mano esperando a que Ren lo estrechara y éste respondió al saludo riendo en sus adentros de Horokeu, aquellas cosas en los ojos le impedían ver bien.

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes? ¿Horokeu?

- si, es Horokeu, tengo 17 años

- ¡Vaya! Yo igual tengo 17

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pareces un visitante

- si, estoy de vacaciones, no sé, se me ocurrió venir a las montañas

- ¡Que bien! ¡Hay muchos deportes para practicar en este ecosistema!

- si, suena interesante pero desgraciadamente no traje nada más que equipo de alpinismo, pues solo pensé en las montañas

- jeje, pero no importa, algo es algo y te puedo prestar equipo para otros deportes, yo igual soy alpinista, pero... ya tiene un tiempo que no escalo

- mmm... ¿No te aburres de vivir tú solo? ¿No tienes familia?

- si me aburro a menudo

- ¿Y tú familia?

Se quedó esperando otra vez, Horokeu solo bajó la cabeza con gesto triste.

- perdona, fue una imprudencia de mi parte

- olvídalo ¿Y tú tienes familia?

- por supuesto, a mis padres y a mi hermana mayor sin embargo ya tiene años que no vivo con ellos

Conversaron por largo rato, Ren, a ratos, trataba de distinguir el color de ojos de Horokeu cuestionándose continuamente el por que el joven no se quitaba los googles, ni siquiera se encontraba afuera. Mientras seguía platicando sin percatarse del tiempo, ni el clima, se dieron cuenta de todo cuando amenazó una tormenta, la noche ya había caído.

- disculpa ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- mmm... calculo 5 horas

- ¡Son las 9:00! Ya debo regresarme...

- es muy peligroso salir a esta hora y en medio de una tormenta

- bueno, tienes razón...

- puedes quedarte esta noche, en la mañana te regresas sin correr muchos riesgos

- pero ¿No soy una molestia para ti?

- como te había mencionado, vivo solo y una compañía no me cae mal

- muchas gracias

Se envolvió en su futón a la perfección, él era por naturaleza friolento por lo que prestó varias cobijas. Horokeu entró a la habitación y se acomodó en su respectivo futón, hasta aquel momento no se había quitado los fastidiosos googles, Ren estaba ansioso de ver sus ojos, para decepción suya, Horokeu se los quitó y tenía los ojos cerrados disponiéndose a dormir dejando al otro joven con la duda

- disculpa Horokeu ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te ofendas?

- mmm... bien, dime

Ren se acercó a él

- ¿Por qué no me muestras tus ojos? Simple curiosidad

Horokeu se incorporó aún con los ojos cerrados y volteando instintivamente hacia Ren... abrió sus ojos... grandes y hermosos ojos que daban una extraña impresión de gris...

- perdona, no vi necesidad de enseñarte mis ojos siendo inútiles

Efectivamente, Ren se horrorizó... Horokeu era ciego

- pero... ¿Cómo? Lo siento mucho, perdóname

- no te disculpes, cualquiera hubiera tenido curiosidad pero, realmente no quería que te dieras cuenta...

- y no me había dado cuenta, debes estar muy acostumbrado

- si, es algo común

- mmm ¿Sabes? Resolví la duda por la cual no me mostrabas tus ojos pero ahora tengo más...

- está bien te contaré todo...

... Cuando tenía 8 años salí con mi padre y con mi hermana menor a conseguir leña, ya llevábamos medio día recolectando, de paso conseguíamos alimentos. Todo iba bien, al menos eso parecía, estas zonas son demasiado peligrosas, escuchamos un horrible estruendo y en efecto, era una avalancha, lo único que recuerdo fue que abracé a mi hermana... de ahí no supe nada, absolutamente nada, no supe del tiempo que transcurrió o si por lo menos habían sobrevivido mi padre y mi hermana, solo sé que cuando me desperté me hallaba en casa, recostado, a mi lado pude sentir la cálida presencia de mi madre, pude sentirla pero... nunca más la pude volver a ver; mi madre estaba destrozada, nos habían encontrado a mi padre y a mí, lamentablemente a él lo encontraron sin vida, a mi hermana no la encontraron. Desde ese momento me volví algo serio y callado, recuerdo que yo había sido una persona muy divertida y alegre, jamás pude retomar esa expresión; un día, luego de ese horrible incidente, mi madre salió hacia el pueblo para comprarme unos medicamentos, me acosaban una terrible fiebre y dolores de cabeza que no me dejaban dormir... esperé todo el día, esperé toda la noche, esperé por varios días y me fui dando cuenta que debía acostumbrarme a una vida oscura y solitaria. Han pasado 9 años, la hermosa vida que llevaba dio un vuelco, donde quedé totalmente solo...

Ren no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para evitar soltar una lágrima, no podía imaginarse por completo el sufrimiento que Horokeu había vivido, éste último sintió de repente el cuerpo del joven invitado sobre el suyo, lo estaba abrazando, lo invadió el sentimiento, tampoco evitó llorar y le respondió el abrazo. Ren volvió a sentir aquel extraño sentimiento, no dejaría a Horokeu, lo ayudaría a retomar su antigua expresión además... los dos se necesitaban y no iban a alejarse uno del otro.

- sabes Ren, desde lo que me ocurrió siempre soñé que alguien venía a buscarme, no se quien era, pero alguien me buscaba... me estaba buscando... para hacerme compañía

Ren ahogó un gemido y lo estrechó mas fuerte contra su pecho, Horokeu era la persona de su sueño a la que estuvo siempre buscando... y la había encontrado. Sin importar la circunstancia... besó a Horokeu, fue un beso lleno de lágrimas en el cual compartían dolor... y a la vez algo más grande y profundo, jamás había cruzado esa palabra por su vida... amor... había llevado una vida monótona y rutinaria sin sentido, le había dado igual morirse hoy a mañana ó luego, ahora acababa de encontrar a alguien especial que en adelante le daría significado a su destino... Horokeu, y con este nombre en sus labios se quedó dormido... protegiendo su sueño.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, para mi este fic tiene un significado muy profundo por que siempre estoy soñando, aunque no cosas bonitas sino cosas raras, últimamente he estado soñando con violaciones y muertos XD jeje, pues dejen review, para que me digan si les gusta y si lo continúo o lo dejo en one-shot... Cuídense!! **


	2. Mi ángel

**Luego de lo que pareció tanto tiempo, decidí actualizar y terminar este fic (vaya! tarde en decidirme un año Oo) esta es la historia donde puse más sentimiento y otras cosas extrañas n.n espero que aprecien esta reliquia… (Me refiero que tarde tanto en subir el 2 capitulo ¡imagínense si quiero hacerlo de 20! XD) ojala les guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Snow's Angel**

Lo guiaba lentamente hacia su asiento… tomó su lugar. Había decidido olvidar el sufrimiento y abandonar Hokkaido para empezar una nueva vida en Tokio. Al comienzo del trayecto no se intercambiaron palabras; a pesar de que esa era la naturaleza de Ren, él sentía fastidio, un cosquilleo en la garganta… incomodes al no mencionar algo y es que realmente deseaba charlar con su compañero pero no sabía exactamente que decir y como empezar la conversación.

"¿soy una molestia para ti?"

Abrió con lentitud los ojos dirigiendo la mirada hacia él, lo que acababa de decir era muy sencillo de comprender y a pesar de eso no le encontraba lógica a sus palabras, no tenían sentido y despertaron varios sentimientos confusos: entre ellos diversión y enojo.

"no te responderé, es algo muy obvio"

"no quiero ser un estorbo"

"¿estás arrepentido?"

"no, yo decidí venir contigo pero no quiero ser una molestia"

"no lo eres"

Horokeu tenía bien abiertos los ojos como queriendo descifrar algún significado oculto a lo recién dicho creyendo que podría leer su mente y descubrirlo con solo intentar verlo con una mirada totalmente vacía. Su mirada. Nublada y nostálgica. Le causaba desesperación, lo torturaba internamente; deseaba ayudarlo… ¡pero que mentira! estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y no era un simple anhelo sino un hecho, ya estaba escrito por que por alguna razón se habían subido a aquel avión con destino a Tokio. Destino… ¿eso era el destino?

_Tu mirada, tu mirada, tu mirada, tu mirada, tu mirada, tu mirada…_

Se perdía en su subconsciente con las palabras que repetían incansablemente sus labios, sin embargo aun podía percibir la tensión… la preocupación que aquejaba a su acompañante.

"Ren… ¿cómo eres?"

"¿Cómo?"

"me refiero al físico"

"¿eso te preocupa?"

"quiero saberlo, quiero saber de que color son tus ojos"

"no te preocupes Horokeu… pronto lo sabrás"

Sin previo aviso el peliazul levantó su mano y la dirigió a tientas al rostro de Ren, este la sostuvo y besó su palma con ternura. La escena era inexplicable y a la vez la cosa más sencilla de entender.

"ten cuidado"

Era un poco complicado llegar al departamento del tercer piso…

Luego de acomodar las pertenencias en su respectivo sitio, optaron por tomar un baño. Ren sabía de antemano que Horokeu tendría problemas para familiarizarse; se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y le llevaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse a localizar las cosas.

"siéntate, estás en la parte izquierda del baño"

"está bien"

"toma el shampoo y el jabón, enfrente de ti guardó todos los accesorios de baño"

"gracias"

"la tina está preparada, está a la derecha"

"el agua…"

"…abajo, a la izquierda"

"¿te vas?"

"voy a preparar la cena, no tardo"

"no quiero estar solo…"

Sin saber como, Horokeu dirigió su frágil mirada directo hacia los ojos de Ren, impactándolo… no quería volver a sentirlo, sentir la desolación que le provocaba su dolor.

"me quedaré contigo"

"te lo agradezco mucho"

Ambos se sumergieron en la tina. El ainu tuvo una sensación extraña… se sintió incomodó, tal vez por que se encontraba en un lugar ajeno, totalmente distinto a su hogar pero sabría amar y apreciar el sitio que lo acogió incondicionalmente. De sorpresa Ren tomó las manos de Horokeu y las condujo a su rostro, dejaría que hiciera lo que él quisiera, su voluntad, éste último le proporcionó pequeñas caricias en la mejilla y poco a poco comenzó a bajar hacia los hombros dándole un suave masaje en el torso definido; besó delicadamente su pecho escuchando los acelerados latidos del corazón.

"¿estás nervioso?"

"un poco"

Prosiguió… introdujo la lengua en el ombligo, continuó rozando sus labios contra la piel pálida, aspirando. Ren comenzó a desesperarse y con apresuro lo guió hacia abajo para sostener su miembro… Horo lo tenía entre sus manos, quedó estático dando a entender que ya no haría más.

"Horokeu…"

No pudo evitarlo; se le escaparon las lágrimas. Como pudo salió de la bañera pero no avanzó y se dejó caer al suelo, pareciera que nadie podría darle consuelo a su sufrimiento.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"realmente… realmente quisiera poder verte"

Esa misma noche Ren consiguió cita con el doctor, remediaría ese problema.

"no sabemos exactamente cuales son las posibilidades de que recupere la vista"

"…"

"en este momento le están sacando estudios"

"confío en que podrá ver"

Después de un prolongado lapso -lo que duró la operación- el peliazul se mantuvo algunos días bajo observación; los dos creían firmemente en el resultado que tanto esperaban… se pidió que fuera dado de alta.

"dentro de algunos días podrá quitarse las vendas"

"como diga doctor, muchas gracias"

"confiamos en que la operación fue todo un éxito"

"nosotros también creemos eso…"

Pasó el tiempo debido y llegó el día esperado. Ren invitó a salir a Horo; había presentido la oportunidad pero la esperaría prudentemente. Luego de una pacífica cena, fueron a las cercanías de un río… las estrellas lucían hermosas. Esperaba el momento ideal.

"¿te gustan las estrellas?"

"si, siempre me ha gustado verlas, cuando no puedo dormir salgo a caminar para poder apreciarlas mejor"

"ya tiene mucho que no las veo…"

"¿Qué haces?"

"me quito el vendaje… quiero ver las estrellas"

"pero aun no creo…"

Dejó caer lentamente el vendaje… con naturalidad abrió los ojos y giró hacia arriba.

"son preciosas, parecen diamantes…"

Estaba perplejo, no lo podía creer… el ainu se volvió hacia él y lo miró fijamente con la mirada más profunda que le pudo haber dedicado. Lo observo de pies a cabeza pero su mirada se perdió temporalmente dentro los ojos dorados de Ren.

"Ren… tus ojos son mas hermosos que las estrellas, no hay nada más valioso para mí que esa mirada que me estás regalando"

"Horokeu… yo…"

"tus ojos… están llenos de lágrimas, así brillan más"

Se abrazaron fuertemente como tratando de que nadie los alejase nunca.

"Ren, tus ojos son muy bellos…"

"Horo, tu mirada…puedes ver.."

"me has hecho la persona más feliz"

Han pasado algunos años… quisieron tomar unas vacaciones en el lugar donde se habían conocido y había comenzado aquella historia: Hokkaido.

"Horo… ¿Dónde estas?"

"acá estoy"

"¿Por qué te escondes?"

"mira Ren, te lo obsequio"

"un ángel… un ángel de nieve…"

"exacto"

"el ángel… eres tú"

"no por que.."

"Horokeu… ese ángel nació aquí y ese, eres tú…"

FIN

* * *

**¡Que cursi me salió! pero ya ni mo2 XD y perdónenme! iba actualizar el día que cumplía un año pero entre a clases! aun así espero que les guste y envíen su comentario (omitiendo lo diabético que estuvo xk lo sé u.u) muchas personas me había comentado que lo continuara y otros que lo dejara en one-shot pero lo continué por que la verdad no tenía ninguna conclusión así que para los que querían el final ¡aquí está! Cuídense y sigan leyendo mis ff n.n bye!**


End file.
